The Bad boy and The Girl Next Door
by DuckTapeGirl101
Summary: Kim Crawford has moved from York, South Carolina to Seaford, California. She meet the bad boy Jack Brewer. As soon as the two meet Jack starts to have feelings for Kim. Will he leave his Girlfriend Donna Martin and go to Kim or stay with Donna and ignore Kim. Read now to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my name is DuckTapeGirl101 and I'm making a Kickin'it book so I Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Kickin'it *Cries***

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

_Dear Diary, _

_Hi I'm Kimberly Crawford but, most people call me Kim. I've just moved here from York, South Carolina. I'm 16 years old and I'm in the 10th grade at Seaford High School. Hopefully I can make some friends tomorrow. I've just bought this Diary at a Sale. So I might as well get some sleep I've got school in the morning. See you tomorrow Diary._

_Sincerely Kim,_

I put my Diary on my night-stand and set my alarm for 6:15 because, it's my first day of Seaford High. I Dreamed of my first day.

_* __The Next Morning *_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I got up and turned of my alarm. Then I remember it was my first day of Seaford High. I Jumped in the air and ran to my bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I went to my closet and picked out a Pink tank top and a Leather jacket. I put them out and some ripped jeans. I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair and put it into a side braid. I twirled around and put on my Tennis shoes and went down stairs with my book bag. "Hey mom." I said to my mom. "Hey Sweetie." Mom said. I grabbed an apple and started eating it. "Well I better get going mom. See yea after school." I said and left. I got in my car and drove to school. I parked my car and got out. People stared at me and talked like 'Wow new girls Hot' or 'Damn she cute'. I walked by a group of kids. One of the kids with shaggy chocolate brown hair. He smiled at me and got back to talking to his group. Ok did that boy just smile at me? I walked looking for the man office. I run into a girl. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said. "It's fine. I'm Grace my the way." She said. "I'm Kim." I said. "Need any help?" Grace asked. "Um yes, I need to get to the main office." I said. "Ok follow me.

We started talking and I ran into a kid. "What's your problem loser." I heard a duded said. He looked up at me. "Oh I'm s-s-sorry." I said and hurried toward Grace. "Dude do you know who you just talked to?" Grace asked me. "Um... no" I said back to here. "That's Jack Brewer, know as the ' Bad Boy " of the school." she said. "Oh." I said. We got my List. "Oh Yay you got the same classes ask me." Grace said jumping up and down. "The bell rang for first period to start. "Ok lets go!" Grace said dragging me to our first period. As soon as we got in the class room Jack Brewer and one of his friends came up to us. "Hello ladies." Jacks friend said. "Oh hey Jerry." Grace said annoyed by him. We sat down and for some reason Jack and Jerry sat right behind us.

They kicked our chairs over and over again. I Finally turned around and yelled at Jack. "WOUNLD YOU STOP IT BREWER!" I yelled and the teacher sent me and Jack out of the class room. I walked to the door that lead to the front of the school. "Hey, Blondie wait up." Jack said chasing after me. I sat down and looked at the sky. "Got you." Jack said. "Whatever." I told him. "What, I don't get you know your name you know mine?" He said. "My name is Kim." I said and got up and walked off. He just came after me. "Well Kim, were did you live?" Jack asked. "Did he really just ask that!? "Why do you care?" I asked. "I just asked Geez." He said. "Ok. Fine I live on 301 Care RD." I told him. "Cool." He smiled. He wrote down something on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "That's my number if you need anything." He said and walked away. I added him phone number to my IPhone.

* _The End of the day *_

I went to my car but standing there was Jack. "Jack what do you want now?" I asked him. "I'm going to drive you home so keys please?" Jack asked. I gave him my keys and he drove me to my house. "See yea around Kimmy." Jack said and walked to the house next to mine. We were neighbors? Wow! I walked in fining a note on the counter.

_Dear Kim,_

_Hey sweetie I had to leave on a business trip for the rest of the week so your staying with the Brewer's next door. Love you._

_Love Mom,_

Great now I've got to deal with him ALL week. I walked over to there house. " Oh you must be Kim your mother old be you were coming." Said a women that looked in her mid 40's. "Yep that's me." I said. She took me to the guest bed room. "you can stay here Jacks just across the hall." She said and left. I layid down my bags and sat down and got on my laptop. I went on Facebook. I had a new message so I clicked on it. It read:

**Dear Kim, **

**Hey Kimmy it's Jack here. Anyway I heard your staying at my house, well that's what my mom told me. So see you then :)**

**Jack,**

I replied back to him that I was all ready here. He replied back to me and I started laughing so hard. I got off my laptop and went over to my bookbag. I grabbed my homework binder and opened to my math homework. "Ok 5 and 1/2 pulse 5 and 1/2 equals 11." I said out loud. "Wow his chick is smart." I heard a voice I recognized. I opened the door and saw Jack. "What do you want Brewer?" I asked crossing my arms. "Ummm... nothing." I said like he was keeping some from me. "Ok?" I said and shut the door but, before I could he stopped me. "What id it?" I asked. "Um can I have a little help on my homework you know because we have the same math teacher?" Jack asked. "Sure whatever." I said and let him in.

"So what would 6 and 1/5 pulse 6 and 1/5 equal?" I asked him. He thought for a moment then answered. "12 and 2/5?" He said. "Yes." I said and we both wrote it down. we worked on it for awhile until we were done. "There, not Bye." I said and tried getting him to leave. "Ha-ha-ha can't make me leave that easily." Jack said. "I took one of him hand and flipped him out into the hall. "There your out." I said. I walked to my bed and it was 10:30 so I got dressed brushed my teeth and wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

Hey it's Kim here so my first day of school went well but I have this boy I like but I can't say because well he's right next door and he could look at it any minute now. So anyway I'm at his house spending the week here because my mom's on a business trip. Also I made a friend her name is Grace she's really nice. See yea next time.

_Sincerely Kim,_

* * *

**Hey guys It's DuckTapeGirl101 here. So how did you like chapter 1? I Really want reviews so I want at least 1 or some views thanks and sorry for the spelling errors. I'm Bad a grammar.**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I see you all loved chapter 1 and I got 5+ reviews and so many views! So and Yea I wouldn't have uploaded today become of my little brother score practice.: **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kickin' it. * Cries again ***

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

**P.S: Do you want me to do the rest of the book in Kim's P.O.V or switch between Jack and Kim? Tell me below!**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I got up the next morning and got dressed. I walked over to Kim's door and knocked on it. I guess she was asleep she didn't open the door. So I went back to my room and got on my laptop. I just looked at picture on the internet. Finally I heard Kim get up out of her bed. _Do I like this chick or something?_ I asked myself. I walk out of my room and see Kim in a fishtail braid and a green shirt that says ' Stop and Drop '. She also have some jeans and a the leather jacket she had yester day on her. "Hey Kimmy." I said. " Don't call me Kimmy!." Kim screamed and slapped me. She went down stairs so I followed her.(A/N Sorry guys I'm going back to Kim's view its easy for me to write in her P.O.V)

Kim's P.O.V

I got up and went to my bathroom and got dressed. I put on a Green shirt that said ' Stop and Drop ' and put on some jeans. I added my tennis shoes and then I grabbed my bookbag and went out of the room. Standing there was Jack. "Hey Kimmy." Jack said. "Don't call me Kimmy!" I screamed at him and walked down stairs and he was following me. "Can't you just leave me alone!" I said loud. I ran out to my house and unlocked it and went inside. "Kimmy you can't get away that easily." Jack said and climbed though the opened window. _Damn it!_ I thought to myself. He came closer to me. "Go away I know karate." I said. "Oh really what belt?" Jack asked. "Second degree Black Belt!" I said smirking. "Ha-ha-ha So am I." Jack said. "Oh your so dead". I mummed. "I heard that!." Jack said trying to side kick me. "I grabbed his shoes and flipped him backwards. "Ha." I said and flipped my hair and went to my car. "At least let me drive you?" Jack said. "Fine." I gave him my keys and we got in. We arrived at school and people started whispering. I got out and walked over to Grace.

"Hey Grace." I said. "Girl why was Jack Brewer driving you in YOUR car?" She asked. " Ok fine I have to stay at his house this week because my mom's on a business trip." I explained. "Oh Ok. lets go!" Grace said grabbing my hand and dragging me to our first period. Soon after we got in Jack and Jerry came in. "What do you want now Brewer." I said as he came in. "Uh duh coming to class." He said back. "If you say do." I mummed under my breath. "Heard that." Jsck said. Yea you were suppose to!" I snapped back at him. "Whatever." Jack said while he kicked his feet on his desk. "Yo Grace follow me." Jerry said and took Grace with him. Great now I'm stuck with this idiot. "Hah now were alone." Jack said leaning up. "Ok and why are you not with Donna the girl your dating?" I asked. "Yea so." Jack said. "Shouldn't you be wi..." I started but got cut of the Donna. "Jack why are you with the slut you should be with me." Donna said flirt like. Soon Jack got up and left with Donna before he did it throw a note on my desk. It readL

_Dear Kimmy,_

_Hey Kimmy I was wondering is you wanna go and train at the Wasabi Dojo? You know because you like K.A.R.A.T.E?_

_Jack,_

_P.S: Will you go out with me?_

I read it and looked at the last part. _Will you go out with me? _ Did he really like me that way? Maybe I should say no, yea I will say no. The bell rang and so the rest of the class came in. "Good morning class." Mr. Hull said. Ugh I hate math. Mr. Hull gave us a work sheet and we worked on it. "Ok class can I please see your homework from last night." Mr. Hull said. So I look out my homework and I gave it to him.

* An hour later *

Finally math class is over with. I walked out to my locker and see Jack and Donna there. I hid and spied on them. "But I thought you loved me?" Donna said. "I use to Donna now were over. " Jack said and walked off. I went to my locker. "You, since you came to our school Jack's be acting strange now Your dead!" Donna said and started kicking me. Ha-ha-ha she lucky she don't know I'm a black belt. Soon a crowed formed around us. "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight." They keep repeating over and over again.

I kicked Donna with a side kick. "What type of belt are your white?" Donna said laughing. "I'm a second degree black belt I said and flipped her leaving her on the ground. "see yea Donna." I said. I walked off and ran into Jack. "Oh yea Jack." I said. "Um what did you do?" Jack asked. "Um Donna stared talking trash about me to I side kicked her and then flipped her." I explained. "Ok and whats your answer for the note?" Jack asked. "Um Yes." I said and Smiles and Jack smiles back. We walked to my car and he drove me to his house. "Ok lets go out to eat?" Jack asked. "Ok I guess." We drove to McDonald's and order food. "This is nice Jack I thought you were the Bad Boy of the school." I said. "I can be good when I want to be." Jack said.

We finished our food and headed back to his house. I went up stairs and he went to his room and I went to mine. I put on my Pajamas and wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello again it's Kim. So today I hurt Jack EX girlfriend and me and him went out to eat he was really romantic I think._

_Well that's it Bye_

_Sincerely Kim,_

* * *

**Hey guys Its DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 2 up in just one day after I've posted chapter 1! So anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will most likely have 1,000+ words per chapter.**

**_Love DuckTapeGirl101, _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I see you all loved chapter 1 and 2 and I got 8+ reviews and so many views!(700+) Love you guys! Oh and Since yall guys would like me to update I might as well update!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kickin' it. * Cries again ***

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up and turned the alarm off. I got up and put on a black tank top and a shirt with my favorite leather jacket. I Brushed my teeth and put hair in a high pony tail. I grabbed my tennis shoes and bookbag and went out of my room. I walk down stairs and grab an apple. "Hey Kim." Mrs. Brewer said. "Hey Mrs. Brewer." I said. Soon Jack came down stairs. He was wearing a blue shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. Man he looked so cute. "Come on Jack lets go or were going to be late." I said. "Ok I'm coming geez." Jack said and grabbed his bookbag and followed me to my car. I got in the drivers seat and Jack got in the seat beside me. "Ok lets go." Jack said. I drove to school and I parked the car. "See yea Jack." I said and smiles and walked over to Grace.

"Sup Grace." I said. "Hey Kim. So guess what Jerry asked me out yesterday!" Grace said jumping up and down. "Ok. I thought you hated him?" I said. "Yea I know I did but now I'm like Cinderella in a castle." Grace said. "Ok Grace what ever you say." I said. "So how was your date with Jack?" Grace asked. I turned around. "How do you know about that!" I shouted a little. "Girl the whole school is talking about it!" Grace said. "Hey you Bitch why you stealing my man from me huh huh?" Donna said walking up to me and Grace. "Oh Donna I wouldn't mess with me because last time I bet your Ass." I said. "Oh yea they come at me girly!" Donna said. I ran up to her and flipped her twice. "They easy like last time." I said and walked away. While I walked away Donna said something. "Oh this is not over yet Crawford." Donna said as she was on the ground.

Me and Grace were at the classroom when someone covered mine and Graces eyes. "Guess who?" Both of them said. "Ok This one is Jerry." Grace said. "Yep" Jerry said uncovering Grace's eyes. "This is Jack is in it?" I said. "Correct." Jack said uncovering my eyes. we sat down and talked. I ignored they a started to draw. "..So anyway Kim flipped Donna again but twice this time!" Grace said as the told the boys. "Yo that's is awesome!" Jerry said. "Yep cool Kimmy." Jack said. "I turned around and said. "Don't call me Kimmy!." I practically screamed at him. "Ok KIMMY." Jack said again. "That's it!" I said and took his hand and flipped him. "Told you. Never call me Kimmy!" I said and took my seat. "Yo duded this chick got skills." Jerry said. "Yea I got more skill than you do Jerry." I said.

Jack got off the ground and sat back down. "So why don't you The Wasabi Dojo?" Jack asked. "Sorry can't my mom has signed me up for some Dojo called the Black Dragons, you know them?" I asked. "YES! There the Wasabi Dojo's enemy!" Jack said angrily. "Sorry Jack. How was I suppose to know?" I said. "You didn't know but you do now." Jack said. The bell rang and class began.

*** A Few Hours Later ***

The lunch bell rang and so the whole class went to lunch. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and turned around to see Donna. "What now." I said crossing my arms. "You think you can get away from me that easily Crawford!" Donna said. "Oh and walking on the beach with Jack was so Romantic last night!" Donna said grinning evilly. "Yea right like Jack would do that!" I said back. "Oh really." Donna said giving me a picture and her on the beach. I dropped the picture and ran away crying. "Ha-ha-ha she felt for it." Donna laughed.

I got in my car and drove to my house and got in and locked every place were Jack could come through. I cried. Jack wouldn't do this to me, would he? I ran to room and grabbed my cellphone.

**_* On the Phone *_**

Kim: Mom?

Kim's Mom: yes Kim?

Kim: Mom, J-J-Jack broke my heart! *Cries into the phone*

Kim's Mom: Aww sweetie, want me to come home?

Kim: Yes I can't stand him anymore! *Cries More*

Kim's Mom: Ok I'm on my way! *Hangs up*

Kim: *Hangs up*

***In Kim's Bedroom***

I Cried and cried. soon I heard the door bell ring to I went and got it. "Mom is that you?" I look and see...

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this is short I gave you a cliffhanger didn't I? Yep I did! So yep and I'm goo glad this story almost have 1000 Views YAY! So This is chapter 3 and I hope you get more Reviews I will try to upload 2-3 chapters tomorrow since its Saturday :D see yea guys until tomorrow I really love all your reviews. **

**Thanks to:**

** Kickinit1036  
ShockGang12  
U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U  
autumn1999  
kicklover2002  
meowmixisgreat  
wdiva12  
xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx**

**For following/Favorite thanks again :D**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101 **

**P.S I Mean I really will try to upload tomorrow and Sunday and all of next week:) Again Thanks you guys that I listed for Following/Favorite my story yall rock! Oh and one more thing I will post 1,000+ words pre-chapter. :D Most chapter's will have DRAMA in them juts for the excitement for you guys thanks again love you yall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I see you all loved chapter 1,2 ,and 3 and I got 17+ reviews and got over 1,000 views, Just got home but my little bro that just played soccer is really sad because he thinks no one on his team likes him. :( Love you guys! Oh and Since yall guys would like me to update I might as well update!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kickin' it. **

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

RECAP!

I Cried and cried. soon I heard the door bell ring to I went and got it. "Mom is that you?" I look and see...

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I look up and see Jack. "Look Ki..." Jack started. I slapped him and shut the door locking it and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and looked out my window and see Jack in there staring at me. I shut my window and my blinds. As soon as I sat back door bell rang again. I see my mom. "Mom!" I said crying into her arms. "It's ok sweetie." Mom tells me. "b-b-but me cheated on me!" I said and keep crying. Mom and me sit down on the couch. Soon mom got up because, her boss wanted to speak with her. "... but I can't do that to her!" I heard Mom say. "No." My mom said and hung up the phone. "Sweetie I will be back in a few days do you think you can stay here alone?" Mom said. "Yea sure mom." I said and she left me.

I doodled on a piece of paper. I had my window open for some fresh air. Soon a crumbled up piece of paper was thrown to me. I turned around and saw Jack and he told me to read it. So I did.

_**Dear Kimmy,**_

_**I didn't go out with Donna I swear, but if you don't believe me then that's fine I guess. Well see you at school I guess.**_

_**Jack,**_

Why in the world would this IDIOT ask for forgiveness? I wrote something back to him and throwed it to him and me caught it with one hand and read it. I saw the look on him face it was so funny I laughed so hard I all most passed out. I headed to The Black Dragon Dojo because my mom signed me up here she said it was the best dojo were we live anyway. "Ah you must me Kimberly Ann Crawford?" asked someone. "Yes and Don't call me Kimberly or Kimmy. I said and flipped him. "Sorry but you shouldn't have flipped me" He said. "Oh really then who are you?" I asked. "I'm Ty. Don't you remember me Kimmy-bear?" Ty said.

FLASHBI ACK

Me and my boyfriend Ty were out on a date and I have to tell him I'm moving. We sat down and started talking. "So Ty I need to tell you something." I asked. "Ok go ahead Kimmy-bear." Ty said. "I'm moving." I tell him. "He started to yell at me and so I broke up with him and flipped him. I broke him hand for a month.

END OF FLASHE BACK

"Ty I suggest you leave me alone or I will do what I did 2 months ago!" I yelled(A/N Yes Kim broke up with Ty A month before she moved.) He didn't care so I did it again to him but, this time the WHOLE and I mean the WHOLE dojo was watching. "Damn girl you got skill." One of the guys said. "Uh thinks." I said. Soon practice ended and We have a torment was tomorrow against the Wasabi Dojo. Jack you better watch your back! I thought in my head. I walked home when some one ran up to me. It was Jack. "What now Brewer!" I yelled. "I NEVER went to the beach with Donna your the only girl I... love." Jack said. "I still can't forgive you if you don't chow any proof!" I said and punched him and walked home.

Can't Jack just leave me alone I mean it's not like he really loved me, he went with Donna to the beach.

Jack's P.O.V(A/N Yep I'm doing a Jack P.O.V!)

I can't believe Donna would do that to me. I stated chasing Kim but she was just to fast. I reached my house and so I gave up and went in. "Hey Ally." I said to my little sister. "Hey Jack." Ally said back. "Who was that girl that was across your bedroom window?" Ally asked. "N-No one." Ally said. "Ok." Ally said and skipped off. Ok my sister Allyson Grace Brewer (Well my family and her friends call her Ally) can be sweet nice and kind but when she's out for something she all ways gets her way. I went up to my room and found a note taped to my window. It read:

_Dear Jack,_

_It's Kim here just to tell you, if you like Donna better than me, I don't care! Like her all you want but just get this though your Dumb Fuckin Skull Never and I mean NEVER talk to me again_

_Kim,_

I sat on my bed and took at my phone I have 1 new text. It was from Donna

Donna- Jack

Hey Babe I was wondering If you wanted to go to the beach later?

I replied back to Donna.

Jack- Donna

Um no thanks see you at school Babe!

I yawned and looked at the time it was 9:30PM. So I took of my shirt and put on some jogging pants and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter its the 4th chapter of the book. I'm soon going to write another story with Kick and yes Kim and Jack will get back together in the 5th or 6th chapter! I here to give a shout out to autumn1999 for reviewing EVERY Chapter thanks autumn1999!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how's everyone doing Sorry for not updating in the last 2 days I got grounded. But I'm back :D Now anyway. So I how you enjoy this chapter oh and I've got over 2,000 views!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I wake up and see Ally in my bed room. "Ally what are you doing here!" I said. "Um talking to the girl outside your window." Ally said and she left my room. I got ready for school and looked across from my window and opened it up. "What." I said. "Hey I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Kim said looking down. "Ok I forgive you KIMMY." I said loudly. "Oh your so dead when we get to school." Kim said and she shut her window so I shut mine. I laughed and went down stairs and grabbed my bookbag and an apple. I got in my car and drove to school. I soon saw Kim and ran over to her.

Kim's P.O.V

As soon as I was at school Jack came toward me. "Hey Kim." Jack said. "Hey Jack." I said to him. Soon Donna walked by and started flirting with Jack AGAGIN. "Hey babe how's about we go to the beach?" Donna asked. "Donna we are not dating anyone get it though your dumb skull, oh wait you don't even have a brain so why a skull." Jack said. I walked over and yelled "Donna I will hurt you more than I've hurt anyone so I suggest you BACK OFF!" I said and soon Donna punched me but I caught her fist and started fighting her. "Come on KIMMY you can beat her!" I heard Jack yell. "NEVER CALL ME KIMMY!" I yelled and knocked Donna out. I jumped up with glee until I was punched in the face and dragged somewhere else.

Unknown P.O.V

I have punched Kim in the face and took her to a room and hung her up. I went back and knocked out Jack also and put him away from Kiim but in the same room as her. Man Donna's going to be pleased with this. Soon Donna walked in. "Hey Donna." I said. "Good you did what I asked I will call you back If I need you." Donna said. "Ok" I said and left.

Kim's P.O.V

I finally woke up and yawned and see Jack in front of me. He was staring at me, I'm not sure if he's asleep or not. Soon I see Donna walked toward me with a gun. "Well looks like some ones awake." Donna said and pointed the gun at my head. "Say one word and your done for. "Word" I said and smirked at her and she tried shooting me but she missed. "Ha-ha-ha miss me." I said and laughed. My eye sight soon got blurrily. I soon fell in a comma. I could here people talk tough. "Soon Jack's just going to my mine!" I heard a voice say of couse it was Donna. "Yea Yeah Yeah." said someone else.

* At the Hospital *

Kim's P.O.V

I soon woke up out of my comma witched seemed like forever. "Oh your awake I'm Ms. Blake." said a women. "Hi I'm Kim Kim Crawford." I said. "Nice meeting you Kim now I see that you were in a comma is that correct?" Ms. Blake asked. "Yes ma'am it is." I said to her. "Ok you are free to go and be careful you've been out for 3 months!." Ms. Blake said. "3 MONTHS!" I screamed and ran out the door. I reached my house. "Hey Dad" I said. "Sweetie your ok I'm so glad you alright." Dad said. "Yea I am too, have you see Jack?" I asked. "Uh yea I think I last saw him when he went to school this morning." Dad said. "Ok Thanks Dad." I said and Ran to school. I finally found Jack. "Hey Jack." I said and he turned around. "Kim is that you?" He turned around. He looked different than he did 3 months ago. "Yea its me." I said. " I though you died." Jack said. "YOU THOUGHT I DIED!" I screamed and attacked him.

Lucky I became 3rd degree black belt 3 months ago. We started hit each other. "Kim I'm sorry that's what Donna told me!" Jack said. I pinned him and he got up. "Donna oh she do DEAD!" I screamed and hurried out of school. I went home and found a note.

_Dear Kim,_

_I've gone to the store I won't be back until midnight_

_Love Dad,_

Wow since when did Dad come home at midnight? I started on my homework. I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and see Jack. "Hey Jack." I said. "Hey Kim." Jack said back. "So Kim I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner?" Jack asked. "Um sorry Jack I've got studying to do maybe another time." I said and shut the door. Hey I may like him but, it's just to hard to date my best guy friend.

I headed back to my room and sat down thinking about why my Dad's not going to be home until midnight

List

1). He went to a bar.

2). He ran away and lied to my face.

3). He hates be and runs away with another person and leaves me for me to care for my self. 

I Gave up and went to the counter and grabbed an apple and sat on the couch and sate it while watching TV. Across the news screen there was a Wanted post and they wanted...

* * *

**Ha-ha yes guys I gave you a cliffy. So who do you think was the Wanted person? Comment on who you think it is? Oh and most likely I'm going to try updating tomorrow or Thursday. the First 5 people who guess it right will get a shout out!**

Wanted person: Has Brown/blonleish hair and he was spotted at a bar last night killing people

**that's some of what an idea for now Love you **

**Love DuckTapeGirl101 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys how's everyone doing Sorry for not updating earlier my little brother and my mom are sick :( and I'M OUT OF SCHOOL TODAY! But I'm back :D Now anyway. So I how you enjoy this chapter oh and I've got over 2,000 views!(Almost 3,000)**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

**Recap**

I Gave up and went to the counter and grabbed an apple and sat on the couch and sate it while watching TV. Across the news screen there was a Wanted post and they wanted...

**End of Recap**

I saw my Dad's picture on TV. "Oh My God!" I said out loud. Soon some people came to my door. "Are you Kimberly Crawford?" They asked. "Y-yes who are you?" I asked and got a little scared. "Your coming with us." They said and grabbed my arms and put me in the back of the van. "Hey were you taking me?" I said. "To a orphanage." One of the guys said. A orphanage.. no-no-no! I tried getting out my side kicking the door but it was no use.

So the guys pulled up in the orphanage and the sign read:

**Grey Stone Orphanage **(A/n Can you guess what episode of Good Luck Charlie this is from the first 3 people who guess it right get a shout out!)

I went angry why would my dad do this to me I thought he loved me! They put me in a room with a couple other girl that looked around my age. "Hi I'm Moonlight and this is my sister Skai." They girl said. "I... I'm Kim Kim Crawford." I said. "Nice you meet you wait why are you here?" Moonlight asked. "My dad he we killing people at some bar and these guys they took me here." I said. "Oh I'm so sorry that happened." Skai said and gave me a huge.

Moonlight, Skai, and me went out to the back and they show me around. "and here's the boys Orphanage." Skai said. "Wow its so different than ours." I said. We walked back to our room and I laid down on a bed. I started braiding my hair since it was long and I was bored. "Food's here Kim." Said Moonlight. "Ok I'm coming. I got up and sat at the table with them.

"So how do you get out of the orphanage?" I asked. Moonlight and Skai looked at me in shocked. "There's no way out, me and Skai tried it once but got caught and we didn't eat for a whole week just because of it." Moonlight said. "Oh well name I won't try that for sure." I said. I suddenly felt my phone buzz. it was a Text from Jack. "OH who is that!" Moonlight asked. "My boyfriend." I said and read the text.

Jack-Kim

Hey beautiful

Kim-Jack

Hey Jack

Jack-Kim

Were are you Kimmy-bear

Kim-Jack

Oh um an orphanage!

Jack-Kim

WHAT!

Kim-Jack

What you didn't se the news at all?

Jack-Kim

No I'm watching it now Oh My God it was your dad so that's why your in a orphanage?

Kim-Jack

Yes well got to go bye Jackie :D

Jack-Kim

Bye Kimmy-bear :D

I stopped texting Jack and it was 10:00 so I went to bed and wait for my doom by tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you likes this chapter its chapter 6 if your wondering and yes the new story will be posted hopefully next week the only reason I am posting early in the morning is because I'm at home and school out for York School District 1. Anyway here are shout outs to the people who have got the answer right so far:**

** autumn1999  
.796  
Kickinit1036**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101, **

**P.S Sorry guys not my longest chapter :( I will try to update once more today I MIGHT do that so don't get your hopes up!**


	7. Aurthors Note

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with some news sorry this is not a chapter its just an update and some Ideas for the next story? Ok the first news it my birthday is in 27 days! (November 24, Sunday!) and I would like to tell you what story you want that might come up next Just answer 1, 2, or 3 in a review please and my goal is to have over 100 reviews and, all most 3,000 views! this story is really popular in my country United States of America. Ok here's my Ideas. :D**

**1). Fall for your Enemy: Kimberly Maria Crawford a 3rd degree black belt in karate. Jackson Brewer also a 3rd degree black belt in karate. Jack is from the Wasabi Dojo and, Kim from the Black Dragons. Both hate each other. Just one kiss can change every thing. Join Jack and Kim on there secret adventure but soon to be reveled.**

**2). The Karate Games: Kimberly Maria Crawford a 16 year old girl from Seaford and Jackson Brewer 16 year old boy also from Seaford. The 75 Karate Games was going to start soon. there were 12 Districts in Seaford. they were the worsted of all District 12 the most poorest one of all. Soon Mrs. Brown choose Kim and Jack were picked they really didn't talk much but as soon as the games began they had to stay together to survive. Will they win or go down trying?**

**3). Make the most of everything: Kimberly Maria Crawford a 18 year old girl and Jackson Brewer also 18. They were both heading off to collage. This collage was were 2 boys and 2 girls shared a room. When Kim and her best friend Grace Brewer (Jack's twin sister.) were rooming together with Jack and his best friend Jerry Martinez secret's get out and feeling were reveled. Will Jack and Kim ever get together**

**Ok guy there's the 3 chooses yes I will do all of them BUT I would like you to choose which I do first!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101, **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys DucktapeGirl101 here. Anyway lets get of with the book shall we?Thanks! Oh and some of you are wondering how old Moonlight and Skai are well, Moonlight's 16 and Skai is 12! Birthday in 23 days!**

**Love DucktapeGirl101,**

* * *

**RECAP:**

I stopped texting Jack and it was 10:00 so I went to bed and wait for my doom by tomorrow.

**END OF RECAP**

Kim's P.O.V

**I woke up and still find my self in an orphanage. Great still here. I saw Moonlight and Skai all ready up. "Morning guys." I said and sat beside them. They didn't say a word. "Guys?" I asked again. Soon a guy with a knife in his hand was smiling at me and he tried attacking me but it was my father.**

I soon woke up from the dream screaming. "Kim are you ok?" Skai asked. "Yea I'm find just a nightmare but, I'm ok." I said and so Skai went back to sleep and so I looked at the clock and it was 3:37 in the morning. I tried sleeping.

I woke up and see a guard. "Are you Kimberly Crawford?" The guard asked. "Yes I am, why do you want to know?" I said back. "Follow me." The guard said. So soon as the guard stopped. Ms. Grace is here to take you home." The guard said and left. "GEACE!" I screamed and so I got in her car and we dove off to her house. "Your welcome to stay here Kim." Grace said. "Thanks Grace." I said. I went into Grace's living room and sat down. Man I'm SO glad that it was you not my dad." I said. "No problem Kim." Grace said.

Man I'm glad to have a best friend like her. The door bell rings "It's open." Grace yelled. The person opened the door and it was Jack. "Hey Grace have you talked to_ KIMMY!" Jack said and ran to hug me but instead I flipped him. "Like I said Brewer NEVER and I mean NEVER call me Kimmy AGAIN!" I said and laughed. "Ok, Ok" Jack said. "So how was your orphanage life Kim." Grace asked. "Oh it was ok I guess, I met two girl there. They are Moonlight and Skai." I said.

"Cool." Grace said. Soon Jack got a text from some one. "Who's that Jack?" I asked. "Oh not one." He said and quickly responded and put it back in his pocket. He looks guilty. "Jackson Andrew Brewer tell me who was that!" I yelled a little. "It was no one just my mom." Jack said. Oh he's such a bad liar. "Ok if you say so Brewer." I said. Soon I got a Text from an unknown number. The number was (555) 264-8967. Hmmm. I checked the text it said.

**Dear Kim,**

**Guess who and who are back together since you were gone? You don't know oh make's since you a Dumb blOnde ! ANy way I heard you weNt to jail well poor you Next time _die_ it would mAke me laugh. If you can't figure this out then are still the slut everyone know and hates. Bu-bye.**

**From your Enemy Guess Who?, (A/N ok guys If you go back and look at the big latters in the Text above you will find out who is it the first 10 people who get it right gets a shout out!)**

I got up and punched Jack but, He didn't fell it. "Hey what was that for?" He asked. "Well you should know since The Text is from YOUR GIRLFIREND!" I screamed and got up and ran out of Grace's house crying. I went to the park and sat down on a bench. Soon a little girl came up to me. "Can you help me find my Mommy?" The little girl asked. "sure what's your name?" I asked. "I'm Kimmy." She said. "I'm Kimberly but, your welcome to call me Kim." I said.

The little girl kind of looked like me. She had my same blonde hair and my brown eye's. She looked like a mini version of me. could I have traveled back in time? Na. "Ok can we go and find my mommy now?" Kimmy asked. "Ok lets go." I said and grabbed her hand. we went to over she was last. Soon a women turns around. "Mommy!" Kimmy said and ran to the women. "Thanks for finding her." She said. "Oh no problem, well I best be going. Bye" I said and waved to the little girl and I head to Grace's house.

I saw Jack and Grace yelling at each other. This is what I heard.:

Jack: Why should I she got put in an orphanage?

Grace: Well duh because you LOVE her!.

Jack: Fine I will Break up with...

That's all I heard and busted though the door. "Hey Grace, I will be in your guest room." I said and ran off. I grabbed my phone and logging into IChat.

Kimmy:) Has entered the chat room

Jack23 Has entered the chat room

Cheer101 Has entered the chat room.

Kimmy:)~Really guys, wait how did you know I was on here?

Cheer101~ Easy Kim, you always get of here when your mad.

Jack23~ True Kim

Kimmy:)~ What every guys

Kimmy:) has left the chat room.

I got of IChats and got dressed and went to bed I was so tired.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote in you in a while I've been SUPER busy! anyway got to go to sleep I've got school in the morning PEACE._

_Sincerely Kim,_

I closed it up and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys How did you like Chapter 7? So remember up about the first to solve who is was gets a shout out!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

**PS: I might upload tomorrow because its Saturday tomorrow Plus I have my little bros soccer game :).**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys DucktapeGirl101 here ok my Birthday is in 19 days! Can't wait and sorry for the LATE uploads its because 7th grade(Yes I know I'm young) it was too much homework its hard to keep up! ok here's shout outs to the people when got it right!**

**Omg123  
autumn1999  
Coming To A Sharp Turn  
Kickinit1036**

**They got it right so only 1 more person has to get it right! Oh and There's going to be an authors note at the end of this chapter and the website will be in my Profile! **

**Love DucktapeGirl101,**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I got up and got dressed in a black tank top with my FAVORITE leather jacket. I walked down stairs and see my mom! "Mom!" I said and ran up to her. "Oh Kim I'm so glad your ok, did your dad do anything to you?" She asked worriedly. "N-No W-why -D-do -Y-you A-ask?" I asked sacred "Ok its nothing." My mom said. I knew she was hiding something, I'm just not sure what. "Ok." I said and got up. The door bell rang so I ran and got it. It was no other than Jack, the Jack that broke my heart.

Kim's P.O.V

I run to the door and open up and see Jack. "Oh hey Jack." I said to him. "Hey Kim, ready to head to the dojo?" Jack asked. "Yea I guess, lets go, Bye mom." I said and we went to the dojo. "So how about we play 20 questions?" Jack asked. "Um sure I guess." I asked. "Ok you start. "I told Jack. "Ok. "Jack said.

Jack: Question 1: What's your Favorite color?

Kim: um Black or Green

Jack: Ok, Question 2 what your favorite thing to do when your bored?

Kim: Do Karate or Read.

Jack: Bookworm (Laughs) ok I'm done ok Question 3 what would you do if someone came up to you and started bulling you?

Kim: Ok I would punch them and flip them once just to get they off my back.

Jack: Question 4: Were has your mom been for the last couple of months?

Kim: She's been over sea's in Japan.

Jack: Ok, Question 5: Why did you move school's?

Kim: Well, we move here from York South Carolina (A/N Yea I used my own town and it does exist.) and my mom thought it would be a great Idea for me to spend time with my dad for a bit so I went and now here I am

Soon before Jack could ask me another question we were at the dojo. "Hey Jack and Kim" Rudy said. "Hey Rudy we came here to practice, you don't mind do you?" I asked. "Sure go ahead I'm just heading out am way have fun." Rudy said and left. I grabbed a my gi and went and changed. I walked out see Jack fighting...

* * *

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here and I told you to READ this well I have made a Tumblr for these book I will making of for all my book's the website is on my profile but I will post it on here also it is blog/ducktapegirl101 is the website so I hope you get to check it out some time!**

**Oh and who do you think Jack we fighting It will be in the next chapter but I want you guys to see if you can figure it out! Please review I haven't got one review since last week I think is when I uploaded it was on the first of November but I'm sorry this chapter was short. I will try to update more! and remember I will be posting on Tumblr when I will update the books!**

**I will TRY to update again today Which will start after I post this chapter I've al most got 100 review and it would be a dream come true if I got 100 reviews some time these week oh and I will TRY to update on the week days I will update on my birthday which is in 2 week or 14 days! (November 24, Sunday!) So yea guys I hope you have a great week and I will TRY to update!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

**PS: Yes I will update again today!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101, with another chapter today It will be chapter 9 and the second chapter I've uploaded today so if you didn't get my author's not it said that I now have a Tumblr so Check it out! It's on my profile!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

**RECAP:**

Soon before Jack could ask me another question we were at the dojo. "Hey Jack and Kim" Rudy said. "Hey Rudy we came here to practice, you don't mind do you?" I asked. "Sure go ahead I'm just heading out am way have fun." Rudy said and left. I grabbed a my gi and went and changed. I walked out see Jack fighting...

**End Of Recap.**

Jack was fighting Ricky Weaver. "Oh hey Kim." Ricky said and stared at me and then was flipped and pinned to the mat by Jack. "Nice one Jack." I said and high fived him. Ricky got up and I spoke some words under my breathe. Ricky just got really scared and ran off, ha-ha-ha scared cat. I turned around and see Jack's mouth wide open and so was mine. since when is Ricky Weaver scared.

**3 Weeks Later**

I soon try waking up but I don't its like my body doesn't want me to wake up. I heard voice's. "Yea he's been here for the last 3 week's waiting for her to wake up but, he finally went home. Who was waiting got me to wake up? I keep trying to wake up but it never comes to me. Soon I heard the door open. "Oh hey Jack, I see you came back again." I'm guessing that's what the doctor said. Wait he's been wanting me to wake up, Aww how sweet.

"Well you can have a seat, I must tell you something." The doctor said to Jack. "Ok what is it." Jack said. "Well you see how Kim hasn't woken up in 3 weeks right?" The doctor said. "Yes I'm aware." Jack said. "Well I'm not sure if she will ever wake up." The doctor said unsure of him self. "What do you mean your not sure if she will wake up?" Jack said angrily. "Well at Kim's state right now I would say there's a 10% chance she will live." The doctor said. Jack started crying and Jack Never and I mean NEVER in his life has he cried, he must really care about me Aww.

Jack got up and left the room really depressed.

Jack's P.O.V(A/N Yea IKR I'm going Jack's P.O.V it seemed to be the right time!)

I walked out after I was told him only had a 10% of living. I cried and I NEVER cried. I walked home. I called Jerry of the phone.

(Jack is underlined and Jerry is Bold)

Jerry you there?

**Yea dude I'm here what happened to you Yo, you like bailed on us and the school.**

Sorry but, Kim she's Been in a coma for 3 weeks and the doctor said that she would have a 10% chance of living. I Cried man and I Jack Brewer Never cries.

**Yo man you must really like her.**

Yea man but, what do I do?

**The best thing to do is hope she lives man, well I've got to go Grace is wanting to talk to me see you later bro.**

See yea Jerry.

We both hung up and I ran all the way home. "Hey mom." I said. "Hey Jack, why you so sad?" Mom said. She knew I had been visiting Kim instead of school and karate. "K-Kim's Doctor told me t-that she has about 10% chance of living." I said. "Aww sweetie I know how much you loved her." Mom said. I asked her if I can go and visit her again she said I could.

I ran over to the hospital and I went to Kim's room. "floor 2 room B205." I repeated to my self. I finally got to her room and see her so, I sat down beside her. I look at her as if this is the last time I will see her. "Kim I have to tell you something." I said to her softly.

Kim's P.O.V

I heard Jack speak. Kim I have to tell you something." Is what he said. He spoke again." Kim, I really like you like a lot, What I mean is that I Jack Brewer am in love with you." Jack said. I tried to smile and I felt my brain moving again. "J-Jack?" I spoke softly. Jack looked over at me and smiled. Nurse, Nurse," Jack yelled out into the hall way. Soon a nurse came in the room and saw me awake. "She's awake, I will get the Doctor." The Nurse said and ran to find a Doctor.

I Looked and saw Jack standing there. "H-Hey Jack." I said weakly. "Try not speaking Kimmy, you don't want your self going back into a coma." Jack said. "O-Ok O-Oh a-and J-Jack C-can Y-you C-call M-My M-Mom?" I spoke weakly again. "Yes Kimmy I will." Jack said. I gave him two weak punch's. Jack laughed a little. "What was that for Kim?" Jack asked. "You called me Kimmy TWICE." I said and all most lost my voice.

I heard the Doctor come in. Kimberly Crawford?" The Doctor said. "Y-Yes." I spoke weakly again. "Your free to go in a month or two or until your healed properly." The Doctor said. "O-Ok." I said and fell back to sleep and slipped into another coma.

Nobody's P.O.V

Jack watched as Kim fell into another coma. "Not again." Jack said. "Oh and Jack If she falls into another coma like she just has her chance of living decreases, so her chance of live is not 5%." The Doctor said. Jack said on the sit beside Kim's Bed. "You can stay tonight Jack but, you must go home tomorrow night." The Doctor said and left the room. Jack just sat there watching Kim get weaker by the minute.

Soon Jack falls asleep beside Kim well, in the chair. Kim's Mom and Jack's Mom and Dad can to Kim's hospital room. "Oh were is my baby girl at." Kim's mom said and she went over to Kim's bed. "Oh sweetie please wake up." Kim's Mom said and she started crying. "Oh Cherry(Jack's Mom) I hope she wakes up." Kim's Mom Kira said. "Yea me to Kira, Me to." Cherry said.

**A week Later**

Kim's P.O.V

Ok this time I know I'm in a coma again. Jack you need to go home." I heard my mom said. "No." I heard Jack say back. "Jack please come home me and your father miss you so much and so dues your little sister." Jack's mom said. "Fine." I heard Jack say and they left the room. Man why can't I wake up Why? I thought for a moment.

**FLASHBACK**

My dad was on the wanted screen.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oh so that's why I haven't woken up yet I didn't remember what happened! My body started working again like gears in a clock turning. I woke up feeling strong as every. "DOCTOR!" I yelled. Soon a Doctor came rushing in. "Yes Kim, Wait Kim your not in a coma anymore how is this possible ." The Doctor said. "I'm not sure but, CAN I PLEASE GO HOME!" I said. "Ok. you have 3 more days just to make you don't fall in a coma again." The Doctor said. "Ok" I said back.

**Skip to 3 days after she wakes up.**

I was finally going home after a month of being in the hospital!. I was taken home and when we opened the door the lights were off. I turned them of and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. I laughs a little and everyone came and gave me gifts. "Kim can I speak with you for a minute?" Jack asked. "Ok" I said and followed him. "Kim I'm so glad your alive, your my whole world I wouldn't know what to do without you, I love you Kim." Jack said. "I love you to Jack." I said back to him

What I thought would NEVER happen, Jack kissed me and I kissed him back. It was about 1 minute before we broke apart. "I'm so happy your alive Kim" Jack said and we went back to the party.

* * *

**OMG guys I can't believe its my FIRST time update 2 chapters in one day I might update again but, I might not. Ok so this chapter was LONG and it was longer than my others it was 1,694 pages and that sets to be my new highs about in one chapter! I love you all you all make me happy to write every day or every other day. I've got school tomorrow but IDC, I would stay up to help you guys anything you need an update I try to be up 24/7 writing!**

**Well guys that's Chapter ( for you I hope you loved it BYE guys have a fun time reading I'm going to try to write chapter 10!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**


	11. Chapter 10

**BSup guys I'm back for now at least and I need you to answer something ok? Should the book be 20 chapters or 30 chapters? Ok any why I've typed this on Word to its going to be LONG, so yea I've edited it where there's NO POWER crap any more I put in there and I love you all who Love my story thanks I love you all! Oh and I updated the CRAPPY chapter (8 and 9!).**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

_Dear Diary,_

_The party was so cool and I can't believe Jack loves me and I love him back, were like two soul-mates and will all ways be. Well I better get some sleep Jack will be picking me up tomorrow morning. Well I better get to sleep see you next time._

_Kim,_

I got up and went to my closet and put on a tank top and some short shorts at least they weren't jeans.(A/N Yea I know but Jeans to me is comfortable to sleep in for me I don't know about you!) I got to my bed and I made sure that I put my hair up in a high pony tail. I laid down and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Todays weather is a high of 57 and a low of 24 so you bett.." The alarm went off and with weather person was speaking so I turned it off. I went out of bed and I took a shower. It didn't take long before I was done and I dried my hair.

**10 min's later**

I finally finished my hair and I put it in two side braids. "Perfect." I said and I put on a shirt that said 'Never Going To Bring Me Down'. I added skinny jeans and some boots. I grabbed my leather jacket and went down stairs.

"Hey Mom." I said. "Hey sweetie, want some pancakes?" mom said. "Sure." I said and sat down and started on my pancakes. I finished them and said bye to my mom. I went to my car and then I decided to ride my skateboard.

I finally got to school and I ran into Jack. "Hey Jack." I said and pass him while I go down the road. He looks around wondering where it came from. I laughed and he turned around and saw me. I hopped off my skateboard. "Hey Kimmy." Jack said. I flipped him, I love doing that even though I love him. "Ok, well Kim wanna go out? It will be a surprise if you do." Jack said. "Um Sure I love surprises" I said giddy as can be.

Oh My God, I'm going on a date with Jack, The Jack Brewer! "Ok sure but, pick me up at 7:00." I said and I walked away and into the school.

Soon Donna Martin comes up to me. "You Bitch, You STOLE my man and now your going to get it!" Donna screamed. I got into my fighting stance. "Your do going to lose like the last TWO times Slut." I said and then I whispered the curse word.

Donna throw's the first punch but, I didn't catch it Jack did. Aww my night and shinning armor. "You probably shouldn't have done that Donna." Jack said. Jack grabbed Donna's are and me flipped her and she screamed. "You, you are going to get it Kimberly Crawford you will it won't be tomorrow or the next day but you will get it!" Donna said and she got up.

"My heel, you BROKE MY DAMN HEEL! YOUR SO DEAD!" Donna screamed, soon the whole school and I mean the WHOLE school surrounded us. "Oh really Donna I thought you were such a Bitch but now I can see that your more than that and that's saying something in my family." I said so loud the principal came over. "KIMBERLY ANN CRAWFORD MY OFFICE NOW!" The principal said. "FINE" I screamed at him and stopped off.

I went to Mr. who ever room. "Now Kim, I know your a straight a student so I'm lets you off with one detention this Saturday got that." He said. "Yea ok." I said and got up and went to Spanish class. "Kim ¿por qué llegas tarde?(Kim why are you late?)" Mrs. Hasten asked. since she just spoke Spanish I had to speak to her in Spanish. "Mrs. Hasten, lo siento yo estaba en el principal oficina.(Mrs. Hasten, I'm sorry I was at the principal's office.) I said back to her.

Spanish took a while and we got our test back I got an A+ Jerry of course failed which I don't get he speaks it came up to me. "Hey" Jack said and peaked me on the cheek. "Hey Jack." I said sweetly as possible. "So, lets head to lunch." He said. So we went to the lunch room and sat with Grace, Milliton, Jerry, Julie and Eddie. "Hey guys..." I started to say when Frank came over. Just great JUST GREAT!

"Hey little Kimmy, hows about we go and leave theses Sluts and go to my house?" Frank said. I slapped him and flipped him. "Never mess with me or you will regret it and I mean that, No one messes with Kimberly Crawford!." I partially screamed. The Whole cafeteria started laughing at Frank.

"Nice Kimm- Kim." Jack stated to say Kimmy but he changed it real quick. So yall datein now or something?" Grace asked. "Yea, yea Grace." I said. Jack and I left and sat outside on the bench. "So, Jack where are going?" I said. "Nope sorry Kimmy-bear I'm not telling you." Jack said. I was about to flip him but then I realized that I guess he can call me that. "I'm surprised that you didn't flip me Kimmy-bear." Jack said while smirking. "Well only you can call me that." I said. "Ok Kimmy-bear we better get going Gym is about to start, I think they have cheer tryouts today you joining them?" Jack asked "Yea I am Jack I am." I said and we headed to the Gym.

I got to the girls locker room and change into my tank top and some jogging pants. I walked over where Grace was at. "You really Kim?" Grace asked. "Yea lets get started." I said.

$ girls went before I did they were,: Kasey Brown, Donna Martin,(Dur) Blacky Eliot, Sarah Jones and, Tina Berrystin. Finlly I was up. "Ok Kim start." Grace said. I did a few splits and some cheers and some more gymnasticas and some karate. "Ok Thats was great Kim you most likely get in, Next!" Grace said.

"Ok everyone, the girls that are on team are posted on the wall." Grace yelled. "All of us went over there it read:

TEAM:

Grace Tobin

Kasey Brown

Julie O-stole

Blackly Eliot

Sarah Jones

Emma Sayre

Kimberly Crawford

OMG I maybe the team I mabe the team. I jumped and squealed so did the other girls that mabe the team. Soon Donna came up. "Up Grace where's my name?" Donna said. "Um, I don;t know out the door your should check." Grace siad and we all laughed. Donna looked at me and said. "Oh Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy you will regret these and you will see, you will see" Donna said and she left.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like Chapter 10. my mom and brother should be home any minute, because my bro's at soccer practice and my mom didn't want to take me and my other bros well see you guys later love you all!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**


	12. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at a football game. and our high school that was the playoff game and we WON and so we have 2 more teams to go against only if we win the next game! oh and I think I'm traumatized because my bro scratched my face with him long finger nails and me also punched my other bro for not turning out the light now that one was just un call for as my mom would say ok and yea this was an authors note bye guys and chapter 11 will be posted today and MAYBE chapter 13, keeps those following and favoriteing up and reviews and following up. Love you all!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sup guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with another chapter. ok if you've read the Author's Note then yea you see why I haven't updated lately! Anyway lets begin with the chapter!**

**kickinfan321: Thanks so much and yep I'm uploaded!**

**P.S: B-Day in 8 days!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

**RECAP:**

OMG I maybe the team I maybe the team. I jumped and squealed so did the other girls that maybe the team. Soon Donna came up. "Up Grace where's my name?" Donna said. "Um, I don't know out the door your should check." Grace said and we all laughed. Donna looked at me and said. "Oh Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy you will regret these and you will see, you will see" Donna said and she left.

**END OF RECAP**

Donna's P.O.V(A/N Yea I know a Donna P.O.V! It will give you more info for what will happen to Kim and Jack in the next chapter!)

I can't believe that slut got my spot on the cheer time. Well she's got another thing coming for her!

I call over Emma, she's is like my best friend. "Emma we need a plan to get Kim kicked off the cheer team and for Jack and Kim to break up." I said. "Ok what's the plan?" Emma said. "You distract Kim while I go for Jack and later we can get Kim kicked off the team." I whisper to Emma. "Ok perfect." Emma said.

Kim's P.O.V

I am so happy I got on the cheer team. "Yay I can't believe I'm on the team, Thanks Grace!" I said and Hugged Grace. "No problem, plus your WAY better any that Donna Martin!" Grace said.

Jack came over. "Well see you later Kim I'm going out with Jerry." Grace said and left. "Hey Kimmy-Bear." Jack said. "Hey Jack." I said back. "So you ready to leave and go on our date?" Jack asked. What date? I think for a minute. Oh that date at his house. "Ok, lets go." I said.

We got into Jack's car and he drove me to his house, which was next door. Jack opens the door to his house. A girl and boy come running down screaming. They looked about 12 or 11. "No, No, No you were suppose to put it on the last step not the first one!" the girl screamed. She had Jacks chocolate brown hair with a few blonde strikes. She also had green eye's.

The boy was the exact same. Same hair color same eye color, I think they are twins. "Jeans and Jake, what happened this time?" Jack asked. " Well Jake was suppose to put the string on the last step but, he put it on the first step." Jeans said. "Ok, and that's not sure Jeans did it..." the boy who I thing was Jake started but then looked at me.

"Hey babe you single?" Jake said. "Um let me thing... NO!" I said. "Yea I bet you are but, if your not then you will be mine." Jake said. "Come on Kim lets go to my room." Jack said. I followed him. His dumb brother keep staring at me but, he stopped after I flipped him.

We were at Jack's room. I sat on his bed beside him. "So who were those kids?" I asked. "My brother and sister,. they are twins." Jack said. "Cool" I said. I looked out the window until, I felt a soft warm pair of lips on mine, so I kissed back.

Jack and I finally broke apart. "So how about we go to the movies?" Jack asked. "Ok." I said back.

We went to his car and so I started texting Grace.

Kim-Grace

Hey Grace

Grace-Kim

Hey, so hows the date so far?

Kim-Grace

Good

Grace-Kim

Ok Kim I know your lying

Kim-Grace

No I'm not, look I've GTG me and Jack are at the movies bye TTYL

Grace-Kim

TTYL

I stopped texting Grace and I got out of the car.

"So what you wanna see Kim?" Jack asked. "Hmm it don't matter to me." I said. We ended up picking Zompires. I sat beside Jack. Soo I fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V

I find Kim asleep beside me. I just star at her and soon I start falling a sleep also.

Donna's P.O.V

I go into the Zompires movie and a grab Kim and kidnap her. "wow that was easier than I thought it would be." I said. I put her in my car ad drove her to the water fall in the woods. I tie her up just above it were if you untied herself or moved she would fall and most likely die.

Kim's P.O.V

I wake up but I can't move. "Its worthless Kimmy." A voice said. "DONNA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Well you will find out." Donna said. She held a gun up and she was ready to shoot.

"I suggest you stop talking Kim or, you will end up like Jack did." Donna said. She's lying right? I did not speak another word. Night grew and Donna had left but someone keep watch of me.

I started dozing off but, I never did fall a sleep. I was to worried what she had done to Jack.

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up but, beside I felt no one. Kim where's my Kim. I got up and ran out to my car and she is not there. I drive to Kim's house. Mrs. Crawford came out. "Jack where's Kim?" She sounded worried. "I'm not sure I thought she came back home." I said worried as she was. where was my Kim.

I drove around town until mid-night looking for her. I didn't bother looking in the woods because, its to dark out. I decided to go home. I might find her in the morning.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys hows everyone doing? Ok as I promised I would update today which I am! Ok so how did yall like the last chapter? Anyway only 5 days until my BIRTHDAY!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**

* * *

**RECAP**

I woke up but, beside I felt no one. Kim where's my Kim. I got up and ran out to my car and she is not there. I drive to Kim's house. Mrs. Crawford came out. "Jack where's Kim?" She sounded worried. "I'm not sure I thought she came back home." I said worried as she was. where was my Kim.

I drove around town until mid-night looking for her. I didn't bother looking in the woods because, its to dark out. I decided to go home. I might find her in the morning.

**END OF RECAP**

Jack's P.O.V

I wake up and remember what happened last night. Kim. Missing. I froze for a second. I unfroze and then got dressed for the day besides I think Kim going to be back today. Hopefully. "Jack come on down breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled. "Coming Mom." I said and ran down stairs. Soon the door bell rang. Could that be Kim? I got up and went over to the door and opened it.

"Mrs. Crawford what are you doing here?" I asked. "Not the time right now... have any of you people seen Kim, like any time yesterday?" Mrs. Crawford asked. "I did we went to the movie's and then she was gone." I said. "Why don't you come in Jack's got to get to school any how." Mom said. I left and skate boarded to school. The guys ran up to me.

"Did you here the news Jack?" Eddie asked. "No what?" I said. "Jerry saw Donna come out of some place while he was walking in the woods... don't ask why he was out there he won't tell me." Eddie said out of breathe. "Jerry where was this place?" I asked. "I not sure I was just walking bored out of my mined and I saw Donna come out of some place and I guess that's it. I'm not sure where it is now." Jerry said.

Soon Donna walked up. "Looks like Kim went missing poor her, now she can't have you." Donna said. "Donna, what did you do to Kim!" I shouted. "Why do you think I did it?" Donna said like she always does when she guilty. I walked off the guys followed. "Ok guys I'm going out to find Kim you guys stay here incase she comes back ok." I said. "Got it Jack." They all said but Jerry. "Wait what I'm lost." Jerry said. "Not now Jerry, we will explain on the way lets go." Milton said.

I ran out of the school to the woods. I keep running until I heard some voices very familiar voices. I stopped and listened. "... Yea like he's ever going to find Kim my plan's a working progress..." A person said. It sounded like Donna's voice. "...Yea we agree..." said two other voices I couldn't name. Soon they walked away. I looked around just to make sure.

When I was walking around I found a notebook I flipped to the first page. I read it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hey guys its me Donna, anyway today's was the day of the cheer tryouts and well I didn't make it in! It's All stupid Kimberly's fault. She maybe it and I didn't now how is that fair. Ever since she came to these school she's been nothing but trouble to be and Jack's relationship. Well I've got to go take Kim to the secret place will she will never be heard from again._

_Donna,_

How could Donna do this to Kim! She's has not NOTHING wrong since she got here, and what relationship is these girl talking about we are not in an relationship! I heard a small cry. Could that be Kim? I started running toward where the crying came from. I keep running until I was attacked by something. I'm wasn't sure what it was but it was something.

I ran all the way to where I stopped at the waterfall. I looked around for someone but then I looked up and I saw a rope with a girl tied to a branch and is over the rushing waterfall. "Kim is that you?" I said. The person turned around. "J.A.C.K G.E.T O.U.T O.F H.E.R.E O.R Y.O.U W.I.L.L G.E.T M.E S.H.O.T.!" Kim said before a bullet came at me but it didn't touch me. "R.U.N J.A.C.K N.O.W" That all I could here before I started running.

Some person keep shooting bullet's at me. Then I thought of Kim. I started running again all the way home. "Jack what are you doing here so early." Mom said. "Kim... Is... In... The... Woods... Hanging... From... A... Branch... Above... A...Waterfall." I said while breathing hard. "Wait you found Kim!" Mrs. Crawford said. "Yea I did." I said. Mrs. Crawford got on her cellphone. "Hello... Yes its my daughter Kimberly Crawford... She's at some waterfall in the woods... Yes thank you!" Mrs. Crawford said on the phone.

"They are getting Kim!" Mrs. Crawford said.

Soon there was a knock at the door it was...

* * *

**Hey guys how did you like these chapter huh? Anyway I will try to update Chapter 13 also today but if I'm don't it will be uploaded tomorrow! So who do you think was at the door? I gave you a cliffhanger! I'm getting pretty good at them! Well see you next chapter. Bye**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**


End file.
